cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
San Gabriel Valley
The San Gabriel Valley is an immense area located in Southern California which stretches from east of all the way to the . The valley's name is taken from the San Gabriel River which runs through the center of the valley. The river itself was named for the Spanish Mission . The valley covers about 400 miles with the areas defining the region including the to the north, to the south , and , the outskirts of Los Angeles city to the west and to the east. It is one of the three major population centers of alongside the and the . It has over 2 million residents which is approximately one-fifth of L.A. County's total population. Rebecca Bunch's new home of West Covina is one of the many cities that make up the area. Cities * : In the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!", Josh Chan mentions he has relatives living in this city. * * * : **In the Season Two episode "Who Needs Josh When You Have a Girl Group?", Trent Maddock lies to Josh Chan that he had business in Azusa. **In the Season Three episode “Josh Is a Liar.”, Josh mentions another Josh Chan who lives in Azusa. B * * * C * * * : In the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!", Josh Chan mentions he has relatives living in this city. * : In the episode "When Will Josh See How Cool I Am?", Josh lies to Greg and Heather that he staying at an house in Claremont owned by actor . He then confesses he's actually been living with Rebecca and also sleeping with her. * D * : In the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!", Josh Chan mentions he has relatives living in this city. * E * * : In the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!", Josh Chan mentions he has relatives living in this city. G * : In the Season One episode "I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!", Scott Proctor mentions his barbershop quartet the West Brovinas are competing against one from Glendora named the "Glendorables". H * * I * L * * * M * * : In the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!", Josh Chan mentions he has relatives living in this city. * N * : In the Season One episode "Josh and I Go to Los Angeles!", a person from North El Monte shows up to represent the city at the trial. P * * : In the Season Two episode "When Will Josh and His Friend Leave Me Alone?", the West Covina based law firm of Whitefeather & Associates is hired by the Miss Douche company to oversee an expansion of thier business into the city of Pomona. R * * S * : In Season Two, Paula Proctor is attending the San Dimas College School of Law located in this city. * * * * : In the Season One episode "Josh and I Go to Los Angeles!", a person from South El Monte shows up to represent the city at the trial. * * * T * V * * * W *West Covina: The setting of "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend", Rebecca Bunch moved here from New York City to chase after her ex-boyfriend Josh Chan. It's first appearance was in the Pilot and "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!". * }} Category:Real world Category:Locations